


Haven

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: As the sounds of battle drew nearer, Teagan found himself kneeling in front of the altar to add his prayers to the rest.In which Teagan meets someone while taking shelter in Redcliffe's Chantry.
Relationships: Teagan Guerrin/Kaitlyn
Series: Blood of the Covenant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Haven

The Chantry was eerie at night, lit only by candles and lanterns and filled with a strange blend of noise. The sound of prayers and the Chant of Light was sometimes broken by tearful wails as babies and children cried and were hushed by their mothers, who were often crying quietly themselves. The sick and wounded moaned as they were tended to by the sisters and brothers. Many of them stared blankly, barely holding on.

Teagan watched over all of them, feeling lost and restless. He wanted to be outside, fighting with the others that had been gathered and rallied. He was able-bodied, capable, had good arms and armor… but with his brother gravely ill or worse, it wasn’t a risk he could take.

As the sounds of battle drew nearer, Teagan found himself kneeling in front of the altar to add his prayers to the rest. _Please, watch over them. Guide them to victory. Have mercy on all of us._

He was startled out of his reverie when he heard someone settle in beside him — a pretty young woman dressed in common clothes, who was followed closely by a boy who looked about fifteen. She had been in the Chantry since the afternoon, when she had come in crying and pleading for someone to help her find her little brother.

_“He’s all I have left.”_

She raised a hand, and Teagan thought she was going to pat his arm and comfort him. If that had been her intention, though, she thought better of it and merely clasped her hands together against a pew instead. “The Maker sent the Wardens here for a reason. They will protect us.”

“They have grandfather’s sword,” the boy chimed in. “It’s lucky! He never lost a battle!”

 _No one is invulnerable,_ Teagan thought. _Bravado and determination will not win a war._

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the woman’s face, though. Her eyes were so bright, so full of hope and faith. She caught him staring and smiled a little bit, and Teagan felt a calmness wash over him.

Perhaps they _would_ be fine.

> _'Now her hand is raised,_  
>  A sword to pierce the sun  
> With iron shield she defends the faithful  
> Let chaos be undone'

When morning came, the people who had sheltered in the Chantry walked out to a town already rife with celebration. Not a single person who had fought that night was lost, though the tavern-keeper had taken a nasty wound to his leg. Teagan watched in disbelief as Warden’s group approached, all looking both exhausted and exuberant.

“You did it,” Teagan laughed, clapping Alistair on the shoulder. “You really did it!”

Distantly, he heard the Chant of Light continue as he looked over the rest of the crowd, Teagan spotted the young woman — her hair catching the morning sunlight. She beamed as the Warden knelt down to place a fine sword in her brother’s hands.

“You were right, this is a very lucky blade. May it win you many battles in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the possible epilogue slides, Teagan can marry Kaitlyn - it only happens if you pay her the highest amount possible in exchange for _keeping_ the grandfather's sword, but in my canon the Wardens both pay her well AND return the sword. (So yes, her brother will also become a great hero in his own right one day... but that is another story.)
> 
> I wanted to let them have a brief meeting in the Chantry so they can remember this when they meet again, in Denerim.
> 
> (Also, she _absolutely_ almost patted him on the arm but stopped herself. LOL.)


End file.
